blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceronaga
Ceronaga is the protagonist of Reality 0 in the EvoBlaze (Series). Ceronaga is a teenager being looked after by the Izanagi Agency who trains him with the Society of Blue Order in Ishana. His potential is apparently from the Boundary. In Embryo Sequence he is tasked with the protection of Azouri. Information Ceronaga is a young man who was taken in by the Izanagi Agency after the unfortunate Cataclysm of Izanagi where a large amount of berserk drive users known as the Corrupt Drive-Unions appeared. A Seithr Demon from a certain man appeared nearby and tried to devour him. He was recovered from it when the NOS intervened, he was looked after by one of the Izanagi Agency's Head daughters, Laura Tenayami, who brought him to the Society at the request of them, while Laura keeps his case private for the young man. He lives peacefully with them and enjoys the company of his close friend Cealia. But he doesn't particularly like many of the Saints and has a certain dislike for the technologies and magic they work with. However he believes in the idea of a peaceful world, so he works with them in order to attain it. Now Several years later, he waits for the day 'that man' who represented the 'Evil' left behind from the past before the Agency existed and would appear again. The same one who he believes was responsible for his despair during the Cataclysm. Appearance Ceronaga is often seen with an indifferent look to him unless around someone he cares for. He appears as a slightly tall teenager who has short brown hair wild bangs the top of his hair is raised into parts that flow back into spiked strands. His eyes are a strong shade of jade while he wears a full-length red uniform of the Society with a collar reaching to his neck but wears a slightly long black coat over it if he can get away with it. The symbol of the Society is on the back of the uniform with a design twisting around the collar. His pants are black which are fitted, held up by a single belt, the cuffs of his pants run into plain black shoes with a singular plate on the tops. Personality Ceronaga is an upstart, always asking questions and rebellious in nature. He will tend to keep to himself, a bit distrusting of others, and the teenager has never got along with many because of his bitterness. He is comfortable around Azouri and Caelia who have managed to get him to soften up quite a bit, but he’s also extremely protective over both. He has a tendency to refuse to help many, and can even be lazy, much to the disdain of his fellow members. However, when he feels he has to accomplish something he will find a way to pull through, or finds something worth protecting, he will fiercely defend them. This rarely shown aspect of him is something his friends cherish. Around his fellow members of the association who train with him Ceronaga displays a casual nature but tends to keep his guard up in any situation. He, however, can show a rare and cold disdain toward certain people particularly those in high standing of the association or those who are connected to Seithr Demons. Plot Control Sequence Origins Ceronaga appears with Azouri in the Origins of Miwa Suzuki which serves as a backdoor to the story of Reality 0 later on which those characters are protagonists of. Navigation Category:Protagonist Category:Reality 0 Category:EvoBlaze Category:SOBO Category:Izanagi Agency Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Embryo Sequence Characters